Recca Hanabishi
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-B Name: Recca Hanabishi Origin: Flame of Recca Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and reflexes, Ability to create and control fire, Barrier creation, Can incinerate souls, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1, 3) Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed Kurei's Mansion) | At least City Block level+ (Destroyed a building-sized boulder and destroyed Underground Death Stadium) | Unknown | Unknown Speed: Supersonic+ (Was able to dodge bullets) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Building level (Was able to survive all 7 Dragon's wrath) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Regular Ninja Equipment such as swords, shuriken and fire crackers. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Cannot summon his most powerful dragon without summoning the others in sequence which drains his stamina. Can be very cocky especially in battle and can be unintelligent outside of battles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Blade: Saiha:' With Saiha, the flames are shaped into a blade-shaped flame. It emerges as a curved blade from the tekko on his wrist. Since flame masters can control the temperature of their flame at will Recca can control the strength of his blade by regulating its temperature. *'Fireball: Nadare:' Nadare shapes the flames into numerous fireballs that Recca can shoot out at once. The amount and size of the fireballs can vary based in the situation. He can skilfully manipulate them such as remotely controlling them, manipulating their size, and divide one into multiple smaller ones. *'Firewhip/Strength Enhancer: Homura:' Homura shapes the flames into the form of a whip. With this flame Recca uses it in two distinct and unique ways. First, he can wrap it around his arm so that his punches can have increased strength. The flame can also be used it its natural intended form, as a whip. When using the whip it is controlled by the will of the user. *'Fireflash/Spray: Setsuna:' Setsuna shapes the flame into the form of an instantaneous flare. At the moment it opens its eye in the middle of its face all those who stare into it are burnt with an instantaneous flare at their location. Recca can control the temperature of the flames to help control the amount of damage the ones that look into the eye receive. As a blind flame dragon Setsuna has the ability to sense heat and thus can ignore illusions. *'Fire Barrier: Madoka:' Madoka shapes the flames into impenetrable barriers. The nature of the flame is planar because to create a barrier he has to connect between multiple fireballs. Four fireballs could produce a square barrier, three fireballs a triangular barrier, but two fireballs can't form a barrier because two points can't form a plane. Even though the surface is invincible the fireballs are still vulnerable. By eliminating a fireball from the barrier the space of the barrier is reduced. *'Fire Illusion: Rui:' Rui has the ability of the flame of illusion which is a formless flame. With this she is able to shape Recca's flame into anything. Whatever Recca can imagine, whether human or object, the flame can take its shape and form. In the end, these are still objects made of flame and once the illusionary forms are released the flames they were made out of can be directed at the enemy. *'Fire Beam: Koku:' Kokū shapes the form of the flames into that of a beam of fire. First flames are concentrated into a fireball to gather the power needed. Then from that fireball the flames are released in the form of a beam. The power of this attack is so immense that it could completely vaporize the target. *'Resshin:' This Dragon can engulf his opponent and either turn their soul as part of Recca's flame or completely disintegrate the soul. This is Recca's strongest move. He uses this on Yanagi when she dies and makes her apart of his flame. Resshin was in fact Ouka, the father of Recca and Kurei. Key: Kurei Mansion Saga | Uro Butou Satsujin Saga | Sealed Lands Saga | SODOM Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flame of Recca Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals